


【翔润】chizumi赠文系列

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, chizumi赠文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 这是我的朋友chizumi送给我的翔润系列。感谢那段美好时光。她删旧文了，我在这里存个档。credit to my friend： chizuminot my creation
Relationships: ShoJun, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】YOU·ARE·MY·SOUL·SOUL（Arashi） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651348
Kudos: 2





	1. 【chizumi赠文】天体観測

愉快的自我流  
SJ+少量竹馬，年齡差設定  
也許之後再來……竹馬部分？  
相葉雅紀老師設定（然而不重要）

眼前的人從上方俯瞰跌坐在地上的自己，逆光讓松本潤不能好好看清那人的表情。「若是你有個萬一，我會像巨蟹一樣前來幫助你的。」  
松本潤愣愣的看著那人朝自己伸出的手：「為什麼是巨蟹？」  
「誒？你問題好多啊……為什麼呢？」那人陷入了苦思，沒過多久後又放棄了思考。「等你長大我就告訴你吧！」

從夢中醒來時松本潤從床鋪摔到了地上，還在拯救世界的二宮和也被聲響嚇的趕緊回了頭。「小潤？！你怎麼了？有沒有哪裡痛？還記得我是誰嗎？你是誰記得嗎？」  
「……我做夢了，沒有哪裡痛。」扶著摔疼的腰坐起身，松本潤輕描淡寫的回答了二宮的質問。  
即使自己已經表明了沒有哪裡痛，二宮還是急急忙忙丟下遊戲機跑到松本身邊檢查，確定松本身上沒有傷口以後才放心。  
「做夢？做惡夢了？喔我可憐的潤，要不要哥哥抱著你睡覺覺？」說完，二宮朝松本張開了自己的手臂。  
翻了個大大的白眼，松本潤站起身、繞過還跪在地上張開手臂的二宮，躺回了床上。「不是惡夢，是個美夢。」  
「美夢？」被松本忽略的二宮和也毫不介意，重新拿起了遊戲機：「做美夢可以做到摔在地上？」  
當然是美夢了。松本潤一邊嘗試重新回到睡眠邊想。只要那個人在，當然是美夢了。

松本潤莫名的交出了自己的初戀並且單戀到現在是距離現在八年前的事情了。  
初一的時候松本加入了學校的足球隊，但實在是不太拿手，總是在跑操場跟坐板凳。  
那天是個特別熱的日子，因為初二的學長即將升上初三而全部退出了球隊，一下子有了很多空缺讓松本有了機會上場，在大太陽底下奔馳是很快樂沒錯，但松本潤覺得腦袋漸漸愈來愈混濁，等到注意到的時候已經跌坐在地上了。  
隊員們還沒反應過來前就有人用雙筆直的長腿跨著大步伐來到自己面前了。  
那個人朝自己伸出了好看的手：「起來吧。」  
那人的聲音很溫柔、很好聽，松本潤愣著，還沒仔細思考便脫口而出。「你是誰？」  
「我？」那個人輕笑了聲：「我是超人，若是你有個萬一，我會像巨蟹一樣前來幫助你的。」  
「為什麼是巨蟹？」  
「誒？你問題好多啊……為什麼呢？」那人陷入了苦思，沒過多久後又放棄了思考。「等你長大我就告訴你吧！」  
松本握住那人大又骨節分明的手，站起身後馬上又暈了起來，昏倒前松本潤只想著肯定要問出這個人的名字。  
松本潤在臉都沒看清楚的狀態下就陷入了戀愛。  
醒來後松本問遍了足球隊的隊員，卻沒有一個人知道那個男人是誰。  
單戀了八年，臉、名字一概不知道，松本潤難過的想，他應該沒有這麼蠢的。

二宮在各種事情上都很支持自己，總是左一句我家小潤右一句我家弟弟的，唯獨在戀情方面對自己嗤之以鼻。  
「喜歡男人是成不了大事業的，小潤。」二宮不止一次握著松本的手，苦口婆心的勸說。「聽我的，小潤，不騙你，我是過來人。」  
「喂！」二宮語音一落便被他男朋友糊了一臉，松本潤合理懷疑他們只是在秀恩愛。  
明撕暗秀，不要臉。  
「好好好，退一萬步來說，小潤如果你真的是這邊的人我也是支持你的，但你現在喜歡的只是一個童年的幻象而已！只是你想出來的美好形象，說不定那個人根本不存在。」  
「甚麼這邊那邊的，」松本潤嘆了口氣。「跟這邊那邊沒關係，我只是喜歡那個人而已，除了他我誰也不要。」  
「誰也不要？！」二宮和也語氣簡直像是松本潤說了現在就要剃光頭出家一樣震驚。「我的好弟弟啊，你連我也不要嗎？如果你說要我現在就可以甩了我男朋友跟你在一起！」  
「喂！」二宮的男朋友又黏黏糊糊的吼了一聲，往二宮頭上啪地就是一掌。  
松本潤只是翻個白眼，還能不能好好說話了。

松本潤也曾經考慮好好地談戀愛，但看來看去，再順眼的人也到不了想要交往的程度。  
誰都沒有雙大又骨節分明還好看的手，誰也沒有那低沉溫柔的聲音。  
這是病，松本潤無奈地想，也許他現在真的只是在喜歡一道幻影而已。

當松本被打倒在地時心裡是懵的。  
「勸你最好少勾引別人的女朋友！」剛才揍了自己一頓的男人又踹了松本一腳才走掉，而松本根本沒有任何自己勾引了誰的印象。  
認真回想自己出現在這裡的過程，二宮說他男朋友要在學校的舞會上跟女老師一起跳舞，二宮不高興了，二宮硬是拖著自己去參加舞會，結果二宮的男朋友根本沒跟女老師跳舞，二宮高興的跟男朋友甜甜蜜蜜去了，有個女孩子來找自己跳舞，想著閒也是閒著的自己陪著她跳了一支舞，接著就被揍了。  
「是這麼一回事啊……」松本被揍的全身帶傷，一動就牽動了傷口，讓他只能自暴自棄的躺在地上：「啊啊，髒死了……」  
「喂，你躺在那裡做什麼？」  
看不出來我是被揍了一頓嗎？松本潤沒好氣的想著，抬眼看了一下來者，那人逆著街燈的光，松本看不到臉。  
「啊，被揍了啊。」那個人想了一下，朝自己伸出了手：「起來吧！」  
松本潤看著那雙又大又骨節分明還好看的手，微微瞪大了眼。「……你是誰？」  
「啊？我是誰？」那個人頓了一下。「我是櫻井翔。」  
得到答案的松本潤突然感覺自己真是傻的不行，哪可能這麼輕易就遇到當初的那個人啊。  
自己握上那個人的手，被拉起來的瞬間便失去了意識。

松本潤感覺自己陷入了新的戀情，這次是場沒有臉但有名字的戀情。  
當櫻井翔取代自己初中時的超人出現在自己夢裡時松本潤著實嚇了一跳，三番兩次的出現後松本也就接受了這件事，開始專心尋找那個人。  
不過他並不是他們學校的學生。松本潤問遍了所有科系的朋友，但都沒人認識櫻井翔這個人。  
松本嘆了口氣，又是場找不到為之傾情者的戀情。

當相葉雅紀領著朋友走進二宮宿舍看到的就是這副場景。  
自己的小情人難得放下了遊戲機，趴在桌子這頭看著趴在另一頭的松本，松本嘆口氣二宮就跟著嘆口氣。  
「nino？」相葉試著叫了聲自家的小情人，二宮懶洋洋的抬起眼，接著迅速地在眼眶堆起了眼淚。  
「誒？！nino？！」相葉雅紀急急忙忙丟下還在身後不明所以的朋友，環住二宮的肩膀拉他入懷。「怎麼啦？別哭別哭，跟我說哪裡難過不開心了？嗯？」  
「小潤他……」二宮和也委屈的努了努嘴。「小潤他不知道喜歡上誰了，總是這樣魂不守舍的……我喊他一起去吉祥物主題咖啡廳他也不去……以前的小潤最喜歡吉祥物了！」  
「啊？喜歡上誰？」  
「嗯。」二宮窩在戀人的壞中，撅著嘴抱怨。「在舞會那天小潤被揍了，然後躺在地上奄奄一息的時候有個人救了他，叫什麼櫻井的，小潤魂都被那個人勾走了！喔我可憐的小潤……」  
「……櫻井？」相葉雅紀確認，得到二宮帶著困惑眼神的點頭後又回過頭看著自己背後的男人：「櫻井？！」  
「……在下櫻井，有何貴幹？」

松本潤開始對一個年長自己八歲的，朋友的男朋友的朋友展開熱烈的追求。  
「孩子長大就沒用了！」二宮忿忿不平的說。  
那個人有雙又大又骨節分明又好看的手，低沉溫柔的嗓音，跟自己夢中的超人簡直一個樣子，雖然對櫻井翔的感情可能只是建立在過去迷戀的對象，但松本認為自己無庸置疑是喜歡櫻井的。  
櫻井對自己也很好，讓松本感覺自己並不是毫無希望，即使那人一直說著自己有喜歡的對象了。  
「你喜歡的那個人是誰？」松本不止一次的問。  
平時的櫻井口是很緊的，但想吃東西的時候總是特別好說話，看著松本正在弄的義大利麵，櫻井翔考慮了一會兒便老實的開了口：「是好久以前的事情了……那個人小小的，臉肉肉的，看起來特別可愛。」櫻井枕在手臂上，看著松本蹙著眉的樣子，低笑了兩聲。「跟松潤不一樣啊，是個軟軟的小朋友。」  
「小朋友？」  
「嗯，我喜歡上他的時候還是個小朋友。」  
見松本潤一臉難以置信，櫻井急忙的開口解釋：「都說好幾年前的事情啦，那時候我也還年輕的！」  
「喔，那然後呢？」  
「沒然後啦，」櫻井低頭玩著手指。「我跟他也不過說了兩句話吧，等到我發覺自己好像喜歡上他的時候，也不知道去哪裡找人了。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「我當時可帥了，大概給他留了好印象，哈哈。」  
松本潤把義大利麵盛盤，放到櫻井翔面前，丟給了他一個不可否置的表情。「雖然翔君一直挺帥的，但我還是姑且聽聽你說了什麼吧。」  
「我開動了！誒，我說了什麼來著？」櫻井翔塞了一大口義大利麵，嚥下了以後才開口：「若是你有個萬一，我會前來幫助你？」  
「……誒？跟巨蟹一樣？」  
「對對對，跟巨蟹……誒？」

2016-06-29 12 87  
SJ 翔潤


	2. 【chizumi赠文】舊情人

——二相《小情人》的翔潤故事。  
——ABO，OOC  
——寫到後來有點偏離我想寫的故事了  
——我覺得是需要防雷的一篇😢

當兒子告訴自己他有了喜歡的小女生，要娶她回來做媳婦時櫻井翔的內心毫無波動，甚至有點兒想笑。  
「兒子，你不能自己想娶就認定人家女孩子會嫁給你，你要先告白，交往，然後才能求婚，人家才有機會可能決定要嫁給你。」櫻井翔冷漠的拿起今天第三份報紙：「所以你首先應該要去告白，人家說不定等著拒絕你呢。」  
在廚房準備晚餐的松本潤一聽見櫻井在對兒子發表不當言論，快速的從廚房竄了出來，扯住櫻井的耳朵：「你能不能不要這樣對我們兒子說話？」  
「疼疼疼，不是，小潤，我沒說錯啊，我這不是在教導我們兒子正確的娶媳婦步驟嗎？」  
「哈？娶媳婦步驟？說的好像你做到了哪點一樣。」松本哼了聲，放開了櫻井的耳朵，頭一甩又回了廚房：「如果你還想吃晚餐，最好趕快把兒子帶進浴室洗乾淨！不然我就跟兒子一起共度燭光晚餐了！」  
一聽松本不讓自己吃晚餐，櫻井急匆匆地捉了兒子就往浴室衝。  
開玩笑，燭光晚餐他能忍，但今天可是結婚紀念日呢。

跟櫻井認識十年有餘，小孩也五歲了，結婚卻僅僅一年。  
也沒有櫻井教的告白、交往、求婚、結婚的順序，一直以來都是松本一個勁地追在櫻井屁股後頭。櫻井倒也不是不喜歡松本，只是覺得松本孩子氣，又倔強，太難應付，一直沒給他鬆口什麼。  
標記松本在櫻井心中是個意外，他喝醉後突然想見松本一面，松本卻不如往常一般迅速的回覆他訊息，櫻井便拿了松本給他的備用鑰匙開了松本家門，結果遇上了發情期的松本，一時沒把握好就進行了標記。  
早晨清醒後的櫻井聞到兩個人交纏的信息素，比起大事不妙了，心裡竟然是滿足感更站上風。  
見松本也醒了，櫻井迅速開口：「我知道我標記了你，但我目前還沒有結婚的打算。」  
松本的臉色也快速的沉了下來：「標記過後的早晨，櫻井先生可真會說話。」語畢，松本快速的拾起自己的所有衣物，全部穿戴整齊就要離開。  
「等一下，你要去哪裡？」  
「離不想負責任的櫻井先生遠遠的。」  
「我…我知道了，我會考慮的結婚的！」

雖然櫻井沒有鬆口會對自己負責，但憑松本對櫻井的認識他還是很有自信的，答應給櫻井空間跟時間，松本以普通的姿態去上了課。  
身為omega的松本當然清楚omega跟alpha對信息素有多敏感，但也許是某種虛榮心作祟，他仍然沒有貼上貼片掩蓋自己的信息素，果不其然馬上就被發現了。  
「你被標記了？」平時不太多話的大野學長迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，顯然是在課堂上睡了過去。  
明明不是同個類型，大野智跟松本潤卻莫名挺熟的，雖然大野不太說話，也不太理會他人，但對松本很好，很照顧他這個後輩。倒也不是alpha對omega抱持著好感，而是大野覺得跟松本有緣分，也覺得松本是個可愛的後輩的緣故。  
「是啊。」  
大野的眼眉一瞬間犀利了起來：「是你一直喜歡的那個alpha？」  
「是啊。」  
「他對你好嗎？」  
「很好。」松本堅定的點頭，沒有一絲猶豫的回答。  
大野又柔順了下來，露出了個像隻貓似的滿足表情，軟乎乎的笑著：「那就好了。」  
看到大野的笑容，松本感覺自己也輕鬆了些，跟著露出一個笑。  
在櫻井眼中看來就是這樣，自己的omega在剛被自己標記過後就對其他alpha露出那樣好看的笑。平時的櫻井是不會在意的，畢竟誰不知道松本是個到處都有朋友的風雲人物，認識自己以外的alpha、談笑風生也不是什麼奇怪的事情。  
不曉得怎麼回事，也許是標記過後的神經敏感，看到松本對他人笑櫻井就氣不打一處來，感覺有股火堵在胸口，一路燒到了腦袋。櫻井一個箭步奔到了松本身旁，扯著松本的手腕就往自己身後擺。  
「抱歉，打擾你們了？」雖然這樣說，櫻井可沒有抱歉的樣子，氣勢凌人得不行。  
「沒有啊…」大野看了眼手錶：「我該去上別堂課了。」  
等到大野慢吞吞的收拾好東西，拖著步伐走了，松本才在其他同學的視線下扯著櫻井坐下：「你發什麼瘋？」  
「我怎麼就發瘋了？我這不是很普通嗎？」櫻井從看到大野跟松本後蹙著的眉頭就沒有鬆開：「你才是，在著急什麼？」  
「你沒有發瘋？你一過來就對大野前輩用那種口氣說話，信息素都不知道收一下的。」  
「我對你的大野前輩可是什麼都沒有做。」櫻井不滿的說：「我都還沒說我不娶你你就急著找下一個alpha了？別忘了你已經被我標記了。」  
松本聽到這話狠狠地倒抽了口氣。他當然知道櫻井是一時怒火攻心，沒用腦袋就說出氣話，但即使明白也讓他難受的不行。  
看松本低著頭不發一語，櫻井變得毫無底氣：「潤君……」  
「我不會去找別的alpha，」松本說，感覺到櫻井莫名的鬆了口氣，反而更加難過了：「我也不會再想著讓你喜歡我了。」  
沒等櫻井再解釋什麼，松本東西上手就走了，看著松本過分悲傷的背影、櫻井甚至連追上去的勇氣都沒有。

本來櫻井還擔心松本會拒自己於千里之外，沒想到松本並沒有如此，對自己的態度沒有改變，少的就是會湊上去撒撒嬌、說「喜歡你」的習慣。  
發情期的omega容易受孕，松本第三次發情期就懷上了櫻井的孩子，大學剛畢業不久就生下了一個孩子。  
等到孩子都出生了，準備要登記了，櫻井才猛然想起——自己跟松本並沒有結婚。  
「孩子你準備叫什麼名字？」櫻井難得準時下了班，到醫院時松本正好抱著孩子在餵奶。  
松本抬眼看了下櫻井：「還沒想好。」  
「如果姓櫻井的話……」  
「誰說孩子要姓櫻井了？我的孩子，當然是要姓松本了。」  
「他也是我的孩子。」櫻井很不想再對松本說這種話，但仍是在考慮過後開了口：「你知道的，我是alpha……」  
松本當然有聽懂櫻井沒說完的話是什麼——法律是絕對偏袒alpha的，如果櫻井真的要爭，松本可能連孩子也見不到了。  
「我知道，也知道你不是那種人。」  
「你不跟我結婚嗎？」  
「不結。」  
櫻井沉默了許久：「姓松本也未嘗不可，叫松本大悟？」  
「……你就只想得出這種名字。」

松本注意到自己沒有跟櫻井結婚是在兒子已經五歲，準備去上幼兒園時。  
如果不是生父過世，不得孩子以單親的身份上幼兒園。  
松本怒氣沖沖地撞開家門，差點沒把正在看電視的櫻井父子嚇死：「五年了！本國的AO歧視現象卻絲毫沒有改變！」  
櫻井大悟見爸爸難得的暴怒，迅速的溜回了房間，剩下櫻井翔一個人面對松本潤的怒氣。  
當年松本抱著兒子，跟櫻井去替孩子登記名字時卻被戶政事務所的工作人員告知，如果不是婚姻狀態，孩子只能跟alpha姓。今天松本被告知孩子不能在單親的狀況下上幼兒園，被迫拿著結婚登記書回家。  
松本把資料全部摔在了地上：「櫻井翔，馬上給我填好資料。」  
櫻井從公事包裡拿出另一份結婚登記書：「這裡就有了。」  
然後松本才反應過來，櫻井翔是個律師，會不知道這些法律嗎？  
有種被算計的感覺，但為了兒子，松本還是馬上就跟櫻井去遞交了結婚登記。  
他是知道的，櫻井還是怕自己拒絕跟他結婚的。  
他是真的愛他，這種事情他也是知道的。

雖然沒有理由因為一點情懷再次拒絕跟櫻井結婚，但沒有求婚、草草遞送了結婚登記這件事情還是在松本心中留了一個遺憾。  
至少他很好。當櫻井提早下班，捧著一大把玫瑰花回家時松本想。  
櫻井是個有條有理的人，不曾忘記過任何一個跟松本相關的紀念日，對兒子好，對松本更是好。雖然缺少了告白、交往、求婚每一項，但是仔細回想，櫻井翔其實一直都在。  
松本看著櫻井替兒子吹乾頭髮，牽著兒子走到餐桌前時忍不住嘴角的笑意。  
就算櫻井一點沒做到，至少他不曾愧對於他，至少自己跟他還是繞回了正路上。

✻

給我的Deadline寶寶寫的😳

2017-01-07 5 107


	3. 【chizumi赠文】櫻

本職不是SJ，OOC預警

櫻井翔一直覺得自己是個好男友，當松本潤在節目上決定買下那盆富士櫻的時候櫻井翔馬上攔截人去用自己的錢付了帳，也許是心情太好了，松本潤難得沒在關於男人的主權跟現金的分開使用上跟自己多做辯論。  
「謝謝翔君。」當時松本潤的笑簡直都要咧到了耳畔去。  
可是他現在後悔了，為什麼自己是個那麼好的男朋友。

難得一次兩人的休假日碰在了一起，櫻井翔自然地在松本潤家留宿，纏綿了一晚，晚上還能抱著累到沒有力氣反抗的松本入睡，照理來說早上睜開眼後也能看見松本像個孩子一樣可愛的睡顏才是，但櫻井早上想要把松本攬進懷裡時卻只攬到了一團空氣。  
櫻井翔睜開眼環顧房間，松本不在，伸手摸了摸身旁本來該是松本躺的位置，一點熱度也沒有。  
太奇怪了。蹙著眉，櫻井翔都還沒梳洗自己就走出了房間，在家裡尋找松本潤的蹤影。  
一般來說，什麼也不做的休假日松本潤是絕對不可能起的比櫻井翔早的，除非有什麼預定，可是松本什麼也沒說、兩個人還約好了要一起把租的電影看完的，那麼找不到松本這件事真的是太奇怪了。  
在客廳和廚房繞了一圈沒看到人，櫻井翔煩躁了起來就看見了松本潤在陽臺的身影。  
「在幹嘛？」  
「翔君，」松本潤看起來像是醒來很久了，一點起床氣的樣子也沒有，前髮軟軟地伏在額上、鼻梁上掛著眼鏡，居家的樣子讓櫻井又是一陣心動。「我在看你給我的盆栽，給它施肥澆水。」  
「那也沒必要起個大早吧……」櫻井翔咕噥，但松本似乎是沒聽到，蹲在地上、手肘靠在膝蓋上撐著下巴，看著盆栽小小聲的哼歌的樣子特別可愛，櫻井突然又沒了叫他再回去睡會兒的興致。「就這麼喜歡嗎？」  
松本潤抬起頭，笑瞇了眼。「喜歡啊。」  
原來被從下往上看是這種感覺，櫻井翔捂著心口想。

接著櫻井翔就發現了一個不怎麼大的盆栽會對自己造成的影響。  
櫻井翔很想在看電影時好好的用手圈住松本潤的腰，兩個人可以在電影有好笑的部分時相視而笑，櫻井翔可以在松本潤為了電影情節感動時遞張衛生紙給他……櫻井翔腦中是有很多構想的，只可惜重要的主角根本不跟自己在一張沙發上。  
主角講了句冷笑話，櫻井在沙發上笑的歪七扭八時想找松本分享自己的喜悅，往旁邊一看只看見本來應該坐著松本的沙發空蕩蕩的。「喂！還在看那盆盆栽嗎？」  
「嗯！」  
就一盆盆栽到底有什麼好看的？！連電影也不肯好好看了？！  
櫻井走向陽臺，一把掰過松本的肩膀，猛然被轉過身的松本看起來嚇了一跳。「翔君？你不是在看電影嗎？」  
「你也應該要在看電影的。」櫻井語帶委屈。  
「我會看啊，我就是看看盆栽有沒有怎麼樣。」  
「一個小時內你已經跑來看三次了！電影都演一半了，你根本沒看到！」櫻井指向盆栽。「那盆富士櫻根本不會因為你一部電影的時間沒去看它就枯死！」  
松本開始覺得櫻井有點在無理取鬧了，嘆了口氣。「翔君，你不能因為小孩一部電影的時間沒照顧不會死掉就不去看他。」  
「那是盆栽，又不是小孩……」  
「這話就不對了，」松本潤皺起那濃眉。「植物也是有生命的！看看這盆櫻這麼有活力的樣子、多可愛！」  
櫻井翔癟癟嘴。「你不能因為櫻所以忽略櫻啊。」指了指自己。「你最喜歡的櫻在這兒呢。」  
「翔君，不要跟盆栽吃醋。」  
櫻井翔後悔自己為什麼是那麼好的男友。

那盆富士櫻的櫻花看起來有點枯萎的趨勢。  
松本看起來也像是快要枯萎一樣的不開心。  
「翔君，網上說富士櫻不能太常施肥！我該怎麼辦我幾乎兩天施一次肥！」  
櫻井無奈，明明平常都會上網維基，怎麼養富士櫻以前沒有先查好照顧方法。「不只是富士櫻，沒有什麼植物是需要兩天施一次肥的吧。」  
看著松本悶悶不樂的樣子，櫻井翔頭都疼了。「潤，我知道你喜歡盆栽，但你不能因為它影響自己的心情。」  
「翔君，你想要因為這種事情教訓我嗎？」松本潤的語氣有點衝，讓櫻井火氣跟著上來。  
「那你要因為這種屁事不開心到什麼時候？」雖然一張口就後悔了但櫻井翔不想服軟。「我要走了。」  
說完櫻井就丟下松本走了。

巡演跟節目錄製讓櫻井每天都很忙碌，更何況還有電視劇的松本潤，櫻井已經很久沒有去過松本的家了，富士櫻被帶去劇組的事情還是櫻井刷Twitter才知道的。  
「現在開的很漂亮啊。」櫻井主動找松本提起那盆讓兩個人尷尬了一陣子的盆栽。  
「嗯，是啊，有些東西不能太長時間的相處，有些距離才是好的呢。」  
松本這句明顯帶著雙關的話讓櫻井慌了起來，嘴開開闔闔的卻一句話也吐不出來，看到櫻井這副慌亂的模樣松本潤心情都好了起來。  
「你這傢伙……」發現松本潤只是在尋自己開心櫻井只能無奈的撇嘴。  
「人跟盆栽是不一樣的啊，」松本潤笑著，捏了下櫻井的臉。「富士櫻誰都能種，但我的櫻只是我的。」

2016-05-06 10 119


End file.
